


Brothers for Christmas

by Goldenjaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenjaybird/pseuds/Goldenjaybird
Summary: Tim has a fight with Bruce and Damian and is left by himself on Christmas Day. He expects to spend Christmas alone but he couldn’t be more wrong.





	1. Hello stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing but I’m already loving it hope you like it!!

Well today did not go as planned, not at all. But when do things ever go the way they were intended too.  
The fight really wasn't his fault it had started with Damians stupid comments somehow the boy always knew what would make my blood boil, it was his talent.  
Then it turned worse i was sick of him so i thought it was time to let Bruce know it. That was my first mistake, the second was telling Bruce to never speak to me again as long as he kept the brat around, and with that i left or rather Bruce told me to leave. 

Its okay its not like i don't have an apparemment or anything i have somewhere to go at least even if there is no food.  
So that is the reason i am currently in a 24 hour supermarket buying supplies at 12 o'clock at night.  
How had the night gone so wrong.  
"Geez whats got you so down Timmy?"  
I span around so fast any normal person would have thought i was scared but Jason Todd is no normal person.

I must have been staring for too long because his face shifted from amusement to concern, why was Jason concerned about him?  
"You okay there Tim?"  
He said in a worried tone.  
"Yeah, sorry its been a long night."  
I say blinking away looking down at my feet to escape Jasons worried stare.  
Honestly tonight had been a disaster and I really couldn't be bothered pretending like it hadn't been.  
"What happened to get you so down, babybird?"  
He didn't understand.  
No yes, yes he did if anyone could understand him right now it was jason.  
"Bruce happened."  
I finally look back up at him.  
"Ahh right what did he do now?"  
He seemed like he really cared like he really wanted to know what was hurting me, im the only one hes like this with in the family to much bad blood with the rest.

"We had an argument. He kicked me out."  
Jason must have seen the frustration in my face because he was mimicking my look perfectly.  
"On Christmas Eve! Jesus Christ, that bad huh?"  
It was amazing how Jason talked with such restraint i knew he wanted to scream and shout about what an idiot bruce was but we both knew that wouldn't help.

"Yep that bad."  
I decided to keep shopping grabbing the family sized bag of cheetos of the shelf closed to me, family sized my ass i will finish these in two days for sure.  
"Can i ask why you are stocking up on what looks like a years worth of junk food?"  
He said looking down at the contents of my cart with a look of shear pity.  
"No food at my place, pluse what are you doing here?"  
He is startled by the sudden change of conversation but does his best to hide it.  
"We got a place in gotham so we can be closer to the action."  
He explains with a smirk.  
"We?"  
I ask confused for a moment but then my brain catches up to me and realises who he was talking about.  
"Me ,roy and kori and i thought you were living in the manor not by yourself"  
He said changing the subject back.  
"Yeah i was but not anymore"  
I said to him.  
"Wait, so your telling me you're going back to any empty apartment with what looks like a years worth of junk food for Christmas dinner”  
It was a pathetic site and I knew it.  
“Yeah, well that’s the plan”  
He looked at me and his pity turned to something else, something hopeful.  
“You know I can’t let you spend Christmas alone, right, dickie bird would have my head.”  
I had to laugh what else could I do.  
“I can’t remember the last time you saw dick let alone held a conversation with him.”  
It was my turn to use the look of pity but I could tell me changing the conversation hadn’t gone unnoticed.  
“Come home with me tonight Tim, you can celebrate with us.”  
I couldn’t hide my shock even of I wanted to. I had thought of every possible out come but never this.  
“Is that a yes or a no Timmy? “  
I guess I had been silent for longer that I thought because he was looking at me more intensely now.  
“I don’t really know Roy and kori that well and well...”  
I didn’t really have a excuse I just didn’t want to seem hopeless.  
“You’ll get to know them Tim please just come with me.”  
He said please from what I had heard Jason Todd never said please.  
“I don’t really have a choice do I?”  
He chuckled.  
“No, not really no”  
What else was I going to do sit at home watch crap TV and eat junk food.  
“Fine then but if your friends get sick of me they can blame you for dragging me there”  
He laughed as I walked towards the check out with him he stopped me and started putting the stuff back where I had found it.  
We purchased his items and left  
Of to have a very merry Christmas.


	2. A very merry outlaw Christmas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Jason arrive home to meet Jason’s friends

We arrive at the outlaws apartment at around one ( which meet it was officially Christmas) to find kori dressed as a elf preparing food in there open plan kitchen which was laid out straight in view of the front door.  
To the right was the living room of sorts where Roy Harper was sprawled across a sofa wearing a Santa hoodie. It was also open plan with no walls separating any of the rooms in fact the only i closed rooms were the bed rooms and bathroom to the left of the entrance.  
“I found a stray bird on my way I hope you don’t mind.”  
This prompted kori to look up and see me for the first time.  
She smiled at me and said” no, not all the more the merrier right Roy ?”  
Roy looked at me confused but also curiously.  
“Yeah of course, but it wouldn’t be mean if I asked why right?”  
I had barely been in the door two minutes and I was already being asked questions.  
“Let the boy get his coat of first Roy!” Kori exclamation from the other side of the room.  
I shrugged of my jacket and put it next to Jason’s on the rack then followed him to the sofa where he sprawled out on top of Roy.  
I payed no attention to it and sat down on the other couch were kori slid down next to me moments later.  
“Now that your settled in do you want to tell us your tale.”  
I didn’t but I knew I didn’t have a Choice.  
“Damian and me got into a fight because he was being a prat I told Bruce I wasn’t going to listen to it and then subsequently got into a fight with him he kicked me out now I’m here.”  
She touched my shoulder and gave me a sad look.  
“Damn, i knew he was cold but on Christmas?! That’s just a whole new level of cold.”  
Roy exclaimed from his strange position with Jason.  
He had pushed him self up so that  
Jason head lay on him stomach and he had his fingers In Jason’s hair.  
I wasn’t really sure if I should comment on it maybe they were just REALLY close friends or maybe they were more.  
“Leave it to the old man to ruin a family holiday.”  
I chuckled a little and decided that for the first time since storming out the manor I would check my phone.  
Big mistake.  
5 missed calls from Bruce, 7 missed calls from Alfred, 6 missed calls from dick and 4 missed calls from Barbara not to mention the 67 new unread messages.  
“You should answer Al he’ll be worried” said Jason.  
And he was right in all of this Alfred did nothing wrong.  
“ yeah I’ll call him now.”  
I walked to the outlaws door way and held the front door open with my foot as I dialled Alfred’s number.  
It only rung for a second before he picked up.  
“Master Drake are you alright?! Where are you?! Are you safe?!”  
I felt instant regret for not calling him sooner had sounded so worried.  
“Yes Al, im fine im safe.”  
I could sense his relief over the phone.  
“ where are you now?”  
I considered lying but I knew it was useless.  
“ I’m with Jason and his friends I’m safe here don’t worry.”  
He was silent for a bit I thought he was confused at first but then he spoke again.  
“Give my love to master Jason will you, i haven’t seen him in so long I didn’t think I was going to get the opportunity to say merry Christmas this year.”  
He was happy.  
Genuinely happy that has had taken me in i think it gave him hope.  
I said my goodbyes and hung up the phone and came back In to the open room all three of the outlaws were watching and waiting for me from the sofas in front of the telly. It was Roy that was the first to speak.  
“So lets get this Christmas started!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if this is good but it’s my first time writing and I’m not going to stop now!!


	3. Developments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Roy act... strange

I returned to to sofa were I was before and looked at Jason and Roy again still not sure what to think about what they were doing and realised kori had returned to her place in the kitchen and had began preparing tomorrow’s ( today’s) meal with the supplies Jason had brought back from the store and chuckled.  
“Think he was more glad to hear you were safe then me.”  
Roy laughed as Jason looked back at me kind of embarrassed.  
“ ohhh you’ve got him blushing Timmy!”  
Roy taunted I’m not sure at whose expense the joke was aimed at but it was Jason that was offended by it.  
He slapped Roy’s upper arm and attempted to wiggle away from him but Roy pulled him back holding him tighter and tickling his sides, jason started to laugh and cry out, all I could do was watch and laugh.  
Jason had began to violently flail his limbs in an attempt to stop Roy,  
He ended up succeeding as he elbowed roy in the jaw causing an end to the “fight”.  
“Merry Christmas to you to Jaybird”  
I heard a stifled laugh come from the kitchen, but kori couldn’t hold back her laughter enough for it to go undetected but me.  
And Jason apparently.  
“What’s so funny kori?”  
Jason said pushing himself up from on top of Roy so that he could see over the top of the sofa and look at kori.  
“Nothing!”  
Kori exclaimed a little too quickly for it to be true.  
“Hey, it’s pretty late...”  
I say in a bid to take the pressure of kori.  
“Maybe we should go to bed.”  
I said hopefully, Jason and Roy give each other a look when I finish talking one that tells me that they are not just friends.  
“Good idea Tim”  
Jason tells me looking up at me.  
Roy chuckles  
“Yeah it IS pretty late.”  
They honestly didn’t think I knew what they were doing or more going to do. Which made me laugh.  
“ yeah, not that you two will get much sleep, where should I sleep.”  
Jason looked kind of shocked where as Roy just looked guilty.  
“You can have the spare room!”  
Shouted kori from the kitchen and pointed to wards the apartments only corridor.  
“Okay, thank kori.”  
I stand up and look back at Roy and Jason still with they’re same expressions on.  
“Good night, both of you and do make sure you get some sleep big day tomorrow!”  
I teased as I walked away.  
I didn’t see it happen but Jason had picked up a pillow and threw it at my head.  
Jason has bat aim and it hit me right on the back of the head I just continued walking and stopped when I reached the spare room kori must have pointed at and listened to the voices in the room behind me.  
“I mean he’s not not wrong”  
Said kori making me smile.  
“cheeky bitch!”  
Said a voice that was definitely Jason.  
I stop listening after that and open the door to the room and walk over to the bed.  
The room was pretty bear with little to no decorations.  
I get out of my clothes and get into the bed where I look at my phone again.  
Time to face the music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have some stuff from dick and babs in it and also more jayroy!!!


End file.
